Fabulae Mirabiles
by Juniper113
Summary: The Rabbit walks forward, holding a watch, the one she had dropped. He places it gently in the river, now its colour had gone. They relied on her and the Watches song. AU. Alice's' daughter has to bring balance back to wonderland after her mothers death
1. Chapter 1 The Deserted Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Alice in Wonderland or its Characters.**

Ok this may not be everyone cup of tea. Its basically my version of an Alice in Wonderland with a Tim Burton twist ^^

Story about Alice's daughter, who is also called Alice.

Enjoy and review ^^

* * *

The Rabbit wonders, through roses of grey

Slowing to see the moons dim face fade away

He wipes his white fur, a tear in his eye

The Beautiful Wonderland, 'A Land that Will Never Die'.

She is gone now; the Cat stops his grin

He is frowning at nearly everything.

The Hatter has maddened, beyond that of compare

The Balance has gone, the Imagination, her Flair.

The Queen stands alone, bedraggled and not making one sound

The House of Cards, fallen, fallen to the ground.

The Rabbit walks forward, holding a watch, the one she had dropped

He places it gently in the river, now its colour had gone

They relied on her and the Watches song.

* * *

_**London, The United Kingdom 1888.**_

A young girl stood staring at a rabbit hole. Around her, the frozen branches of trees loomed closer, framing the rabbit hole, icicles pointing towards its mouth, inviting her inside. Her short brown hair curled around her face in the winter breeze and her bottle green eyes gazed, confused at the hole. Something in her heart began to stir. Her hand began to play with a golden locket around her neck. The family Crest of the Noble family Von Phantom was carved onto the Locket. The Crest was of a clock, surrounded by an eagle, a rabbit and an assortment of other creatures. Alice Von Phantom continued to gaze at the Rabbit hole. The wind blew around her and the winter snow around her feet crunched as she moved closer. She brought her navy coat closer to her chin and shivered.

"Alice? Alice? Its time to go home." The male voice drifted from the other side of the hill. The girl turned her gaze from the hole and peered at the man running towards her waving. His blonde hair pulled back into a snug cap.

"Jasper… look." Alice pointed at the rabbit hole.

Her brother stood behind her and looked were she was pointing. He smiled and begun to laugh.

"It's mothers rabbit hole, Alice." He grinned at her. His scarf flew around them. He remembered the stories their late mother had told them. She would sit them both down before bed and them tales of a Cheshire Cat, a Mad Hatter and a bad tempered Queen with a loves for hearts and jam tarts. Their mother was killed 12 years ago, when Alice was only 4 years old.

Alice nodded and held her brothers hand, fighting back a tear. She never really knew her mother

.

"… Come on Alice, Father is home." Jasper turned away and pulled his sister behind him. Alice didn't take her eyes away until the Rabbit hole vanished from sight, in the haze of wind.

* * *

A White Rabbit stood a top the Hole; its eyes looking watching Alice and her elder brother slowly walk away. An old man, who walked up towards the river, distracted it. The man had white hair, and a monocle over one eye. H was clearly a man of some wealth, as he was walking with a golden stick in his right hand. He held a small watch in his left hand and muttered something about been late. The man fascinated the rabbit, so it followed him to the rivers edge. The man stood looking at the darkening sky and sighed. The rabbit also looked to the sky.

"Old friend, do you have the time?" The man sighed. "My watch is apparently broken."

The moon began to show above the twilight hues in the sky.

"Ah! There is no need" The man was seeking to no one in particular, unless you count the rabbit. "I see I am on time for once!" He smiled down at the rabbit, which chuckled.

A golden watch was floating down the river towards them. The man scoped down and engulfed the watch in his hand.

"It will make a fine birthday present for her, don't you think?"

The rabbit smiled, its work done. He ran off to the rabbit hole, disappearing in the darkness. A One way ticket back to Wonderland.

* * *

They walked home in silence, thoughts of their mother weighed heavily on their minds. Her murder had been brutal, sudden. She left home one day, to dole out medicines and food to the poor. She was never to return. Their father spent the next two days searching for her body; his jobs as the Queens' viceroy meant that the whole Police Force was at his aid. He found her body, naked and covered in blood. A single White Rose was placed on her chest. She was found on a winter's night, her tears of pain frozen in her eyes. Their Father held the funeral at the Chapel in which they had married, the Chapel was alive with flowers. She was buried under the Oak tree that they had met; he had been a Young Duke scared of his role and duty to the Queen. She belonged to a family related to the Queen; her golden hair shimmered in the summer sun. Her grave would catch that sun in summer and have tulips and roses sprout in the spring. Duke Frederick Von Phantom would never marry again.

Jasper wound his scarf tighter around his neck. A mist descended upon the district of Mayfair. A figure strode towards them, looking directly at them. The man hand a slight smile on his face. He bowed at them and held out a hand.

"Young master and mistress, your father bids that you return home immediately." Their butler smiled at them, his dark hair wound in curls around is angular face. "He apologizes for not making it home tonight, but urgent matters are needed to be attended to at the Palace."

Jasper nodded, a frown on his face.

"Will you follow me young master?"

"Edgar. Has Rebecca…?"

"A letter awaits you on your dresser."

Alice looked up at her brother. He had proposed to Rebecca a few weeks ago, she had accepted and the wedding was planed for the spring. But she had just recently become ill with a bad flu. She was hallucinating, and running a temperature. Jasper had been preoccupied watching over her.

The three of them walked through the mist, back to their grand townhouse.

Edgar led the way, he rung his hands and glanced about him. As he led them through the door, he spotted a tall man, cloaked in the fog. Edgar could just about see a small doll in the figures hand. He looked down and saw Alice was staring at the figure. Edgar quickly shoved her through the door. That night the butler prayed.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** Alternate Universe to ours right now and back then. Alice lost her mother at a young age, and with the loss of her mother cam e the loss of the great stories she would tell. These stories and her mother kept Wonderland Alive. But her mother was bruatlly murdered and so therefore Wonderland losts its balance. more to come later_

Hope you like... ^^


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange Dream or Nightmare?

NB: Very short 2nd chapter. Shall check it or re do it later.

2nd NB: This is where the children should stop reading. i did mention this story being slightly more dark.... so here is darker stuufff

please comment XD Thank you for all the lovely comments (I hope this chapter Is also ok (its very late))

* * *

Somewhere a piano was playing. It's nostalgic melody chimed across the room, its high vaulted walls drifting the melody through the place. Suddenly the moon appeared in a far window, illuminating the room. It was finely furnished. Satin drapes hung around the monochrome window frame, which looked somewhat oddly twisted. An assortment of strange, but beautiful objects littered the room. A grandfather clock was lying on the floor, is pendulum sill moving, despite it been complete horizontal, a chess board lay open some of the pieces smashed, some standing tall with glory. The piano stood before the window, the moonlight illuminated its player. A young man was bent over the piano. His hair fell before his face, and he was dressed as though he where some noble prince. As his long fingers swept across the piano, something stirred on his lap. A purple cat lay lounging on this mans knee. Suddenly the man stopped playing, and the cat stood up. They both looked out of the window. Somewhere in the distant City landscape, an old man was walking through a park, a wet hand holding a beautiful ornate watch. The man and cat turned their heads back around, and he began played another melody. Both man and animal; grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Somewhere a man stands laughing. His dark clothes hung about his emaciated frame, his dark hair lifeless and wild falls near his eyes. But where have has eyes gone? A bandage bloodied, covers his eye sockets, fresh blood coming to the surface. He begins to smile satanically, and outstretches his hand. In his palm, lays his eyeballs. He must have worn many mercury hats in his time. The Laughter is replaced by a sobbing sound, but no tears come. How could they? He brings a cup of tea to his lips, his hands now shaking. He scolds his face with boiling water and screams in agony. A sleepy mouse on his shoulder stirs and strokes his neck with a small paw, trying to comfort his friend. What has the Hare seen, to make him want to never see again?

Somewhere in the area of Lime house, on old man lies on cushions, smoke clouds swirling above him. He brings a Hookah to his lips, and sucks in the opium fueling him. A bottle of Absinthe lays next to him, green Fairies dancing in the air. He opens his eyes, they are empty, gone is his mind with the drugs. He has chased the dragon for many years; those very years have etched themselves on his face. He imagines a small girl, with blond hair looking quizzically at him while he sits on a mushroom, smoking his vice. But he has not time for people who cannot think for themselves. She had a grinning cat behind her all the way. She just had to look and then he would have gladly helped her. He outstretches his hand, and his fairies come closer to sit on his finger. His eyes close as he inhales once more.

Somewhere a young girl sits on a golden chair in a room of red silk. A red band, a single red rose in her hair, neatly pulls her long black hair back. She soothes out her long satin red shimmery dress of Aristocracy. Her purple eyes scan the room and glare at a man holding up the camera light. He pulls back and bows, looking worried. Her red lips move slightly and she pulls a small dagger of ivory from behind her back, and looks annoyed at something. A girl in white appears by her side, her hair is white, like her dress and her eyes a monochrome Grey. The beautiful sisters pose for a second. The girl in white brings forth a white rose and places it in her hair, as another picture is taken. A chessboard lies across the room, its pieces scattered across it.

Somewhere in the district of Whitechapel, a doll maker stood in his shop, delicately painting a face of porcelain onto his new creation. Dolls hung about him, swaying to and fro, clinking ever so slightly. The man smiled, as he heard the sound of the kettle. Steam filled the room as his wife hobbled in to take the kettle off the fire. His weathered face met hers and they smiled. He had known she was the one that he would grow old with; and here they were. He turned back to his work and pushed the spectacles up his nose. His wife left with the kettle. A clock in the corner chimed. 9 O'clock. He turned his misty eyes to the window. The snow was falling thicker and faster than it had ad the Twilight hues darkened, into night. The doorbell of the shop chimed and the man turned, a frown on his face.

"Shops closed." He called.

He heard no reply, so he limped towards the curtain patrician that separated the shop from the small workshop and opened them. His wife entered the room in time to get splattered with her husband's guts. Her scream echoed on the walls, the tea tray crashing to the floor. No one would hear her screams, of the horror of the next few minutes. Her tears stained her face as her head rolled across the threshold. Her limp, used body fell to the floor. The figure loomed over their bodies. It began to laugh manically, bending over double, a white rose falling. The dolls watched, their once clean faces splattered in blood, eyes wide with the madness they had just seen. The person hung a small doll on the wall. She had a face as white as snow, eyes of green and short dark hair. It laughed longer and harder than it had done ever before.

* * *

Shall try and update soon :)  
Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Curiouser and Curiouser Still!

Thankyou to all who have reviewed so far! I am glad you think it is like dark chocolate (making me hunggry)  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! Please keep reviews coming! ^^

(btw. Wonder how popular Alice in Wonderland shall become after the film? . (I am actually looking forward to the film myself... but the book shall forever beat it!))

Enjoy!

* * *

_Alice...Alice...Run Alice...Run_

_And there she stood, in misery_

_Searching for the final watch within_

_A dream, (dream within a dream)_

_Dream within a dream_

_"I'm not afraid..."_

_*-*-*_

Alice opened her eyes and sat up. She clutched the bed sheets close to her and panted as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead.

_What the Bloody Hell was that?_

She looked about her and saw the bedsheets where all over the place. Light dripped into her bedchamber. A knock at the door sent her pulse flying once more and she pulled the bed sheets to her chin.

"Miss Phantom? Are you quite alright?" The concerned grey eyes of Edgar peered around the door. Alice gulped and wiped her forehead. She lowered the bed sheets.

"Yes, Yes Edgar. Quite Alright!"

He entered the room with a golden tray in his hands. He laid it on the bedside table and began pouring the tea. An assortment of pastries and fruits lay next to the tea.

"The Cook, was not too sure what your tastes would like to enjoy this morning, Young Mistress. So we set a selection of each." The tea steamed into the cup and Edgar carefully handed it to Alice. When she took the cup and saucer it trembled in her shaking hands.

"What is this aroma?" She gently lifted it to her nose and smelled. "Earl Grey, I take."

She raised it to her lips and drank. Edgar walked to the curtains and pulled them back. The snow had set on the streets and frosty icicles lined her window. Alice squinted at the brightness of the snow-white day.

"They have named this pestilence, Miss." Edgar stood at the window, his back to her.

"Hmm?" Alice turned to him, still sipping tea. Her green eyes tracked her butlers every slight movement. She was unable to read his facial expressions.

"They have called it: "The Hatter Flu" He sighed and turned, leaning slightly against the window, closing his eyes. A strange illness had been spreading around London recently. It escaped to no other place, and its origins where unknown. It was exclusive to London. The symptoms were Hallucinations, hot and cold flushes, chronic laughter, loss of time, over consumption of tea which included drowning your lungs in it, mad tempers and in some cases death ensured. The corpses head would fall off, soon after death.

Edgar crossed his arms and glanced at Alice.

"Edgar, I had a dream" Her head dropped and her hair fell in front of her face. "It… it was awful. I dreamt that a Doll maker and his wife where brutally murdered… and this demented poor man, with no eyes… The only hope, eerie as it was, was a grinning man…"

Edgar held his breath. Damned cat, always wins.

"Its ok, Miss Alice." He strode over to her and ruffled her hair. His eyes were worried but he continued to smile. "It was just a dream." She smiled up at him and stretched slightly. She had finished her tea.

"I shall send Gwendolyn up, to help you change, Miss Alice." He walked out the room; the tray of finished tea in his arms and shut the door. He walked down into the cellar kitchen throwing the tray into the water logged sink and lent against the closed door behind him. He ran his fingers through his wild hair and sighed. Should he hide today's paper from her? It all made sense now, The strange occurrences, the Disease, the fact that Mice had begun to hunt and kill cats, and this never ending winter.

He chuckled slightly to himself, so the theory is true. He looked closed his eyes. London and Wonderland are linked. The current situation in Wonderland is reflected here in London.

He opened his eyes and placed a cigarette laced with opium in his mouth. He lit it and inhaled deeply. Frederick had banned him from using his hookah long ago. He looked down and smiled as a caterpillar crawled along the floor. He bent down and scooped it up.

"Long time no see, my dear friend!"

* * *

Alice had gotten up from her bed. She walked over to the mirror. Her dark hair stuck up at odd angles and her eyes were still blood shot. She did not mind the hair, she often left it be wild. It suited her nature, but she prodded her eyes with concern.

There was another knock on the door. Her dear maid and friends walked in.

'Mornin' miss." Gwendolyn curtsied.

"Good Morning, Gwen."

Alice sighed and slowly unbuttoned her yellow nightdress. Gwendolyn hummed as she neatly arranged Alice's' clothing on the bed and began to tidy the room.

Alice got dressed into in a green dress with laced edges and combed her hair into a neater mess. She fiddled with her locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman with light hair and eyes, smiling up at her. Alice stared at the picture of her mother. Tears stung her eyes once more. From what Jasper told her, their father had never smiled again since the night of her mother's death, and Edgar stopped ordering mushrooms into the Kitchen.

She walked into the drawing room. Jasper sat on the recliner reading the newspaper. He looked tired, and gaunt. He spent most of his time worrying about Rebbecca.

"Good morning, dear brother." She walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled slightly at her and returned her hug. "How is Rebecca?"

"She has reached the Hallucination stage. She claims she can see, chess pieces moving around and animals talking non-sense to her. It is the same with all the reported cases. It's like mothers stories coming into reality!"

Alice laughed nervously.

Alice moved towards the violin in the corner and lifted it to her chin,

"You have seen her today?"

"This morning, around 5 am. I could not sleep." He massaged his temples. Edgar walked into the room with a tray of tea balancing precariously in his hands.

"Alice, please may you play that song for me?"

"Which one?"

Jasper snapped his fingers "My favourite, the one we were going to have at the wedding."

Edgar yawned and the tray tilted over the edge of his hands he caught it just before it fell to the floor. He looked at Alice, who chuckled. She was the only one who noticed. He stared at the newspapers headlines. No avoiding it then. He left the room, just as the voice of the violin drifted from the room.

Alice played and listened to her brother reading the headlines.

"Oh, dear."

"Hmm?"

"I say, my dear, do you know the Old Doll Maker on Chapel lane? Well he and his missus where murdered quite appallingly last night." He tutted and turned the page. Jasper was a constable in training. "Quite some work today then. How dreadful for they poor blighters! I brought you Birthday present from them, just last week."

Alice felt the dread and fear consume her. She kept playing the violin and grimaced.

"Yes, how dreadful." Her voice trailed off.

* * *

Alice heaved a sigh as she left the warmth of the house. Jasper had left for work over an hour ago and her father had left before anyone woke up earlier that morning. She cautiously walked down the steps from her green front door into the snow-clad street.

"Why, if it isn't Alice Von Phantom! You look stunning today my dear, stunning." Alice curtsied to a rather overweight middle-aged man, and smiled at him.

"Good Morn, Sir Walter. It is a fine day is it not?"

"Certainly, certainly. How is your dear father?"

"Away, as usual. I think he is on business with an Indian Lord." She pulled an impressed face and Walter laughed.

"Well that is certainly, extravagant! Please give my wishes to your Father when you next see him and I insist you all come over for a meal some time!" He laughed and then lent forward whispering into Alice's ear. "Just to warn you now, I think he is planning on bombarding you again! That fool, up his own ass-"

"Woo! Ok, there Walter!" Alice chuckled and patted the man on the arm. "I know how to handle this!"

"Please say you have no desire what so ever to accept."

"No, Walter no. He is not a nice Gentle man at all."

"He will only see you as an object, I warn you now! Hopefully your father sees that too!"

"Yes, hopefully." Alice trailed off.

"Well, Good day dear. Must dash, have some things to do."

Alice waved as he walked away into the crowds. Walter Blanche had been a family friend for many years. He was like Alice's' second father, especially after her mother died. Most of the affection she received was from Walter. Frederick had cut himself off from family life, diving into his work. He did deeply love his children, but the death of his wife still clung to him like a leech sucking all life from him.

Alice walked on, glad Walter had warned her about her possible suitor. Jonathon Abercrombie was not a nice young man. He came from a family who ran most of the workhouses in London. Yes, he was desirable due to his connections and his influence and wealth, but he only sought things that he could add to his collection. He did not see individual people, but opportunities for more money or in Alice's' case an object he could indulge in and use as he pleased.

Alice walked faster to the park that she was dragged away from yesterday. She climbed to the top of the small hill and looked down the rabbit hole. She stared at it for some time. She then rooted through her coat pockets and pulled a tin of Pradhan Indian cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply. When she finished she placed the remnants back in the tin and moved closer to the hole.

She got down to her knees and peered down it. Her hand slipped.

"Woo Alice. Careful now!' She muttered to herself. She stood upright again and smiled at the rabbit hole. A stupid idea that was. She then heard the crunch of snow behind her.

"Miss Alice?" Edgar came up the hill, a cigar in his mouth this time. "Are you ok? Get away from that hole, you'll fall down it!"

He moved to her side and peered down it, his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Whew! Dark in there. Anyway, miss Alice would you like to accompany me to do a few errands?" He held out his arm and Alice took it smiling.  
"Certainly."

"Have you been smoking again, Miss Alice?"

The pair began to walk away.

"Says you, with that monster in your mouth!"

They bickered as they walked down the hill. Arm in arm.

* * *

The Caterpillar shook its head as it watched them from the same spot the rabbit had stood the day before."You Idiot! Don't get involved like that!" It squeaked after Edgar.

A pair of red eyes appeared in the hole. _Great, I am like the cat now!_ the eyes thought.

"Shh! Someone will here!" The voice seemed to come from the pair of eyes.

"Oh shut up you daft Rabbit!" The caterpillar sat on a mushroom crossing his arms, clearly annoyed, aiming his remarks at the eyes peering up from the hole. "Have you stolen my hookah again?"

"No, the cat did! Don't blame me, anyway your late… for the second time." The rabbit spoke defiantly, and tapped something metallic within the hole.

"I am going to give that cat a talking to."

"Are you even listening to me? I might as well talk to the tree. I'll Get more response from it. I shall have you know!" The Rabbit cast its eyes to the tree which bowed. "Ha ha! See. I like the tree best. I bet the tree will buy my an un-merry happy Easter present, unlike a certain small gremlin like creature I know!"

"So? I want my Hookah. I get grumpy, dont you clean your whisker while your talking! I can not abide such rude things!" The Caterpillar acted out a conversation with an imaginary cat. "Yes, you do. Here is your Hookah! I am deeply saddened." It said to itself in a cat like purr. "Anyway, I am late… jeez. I have to go to a bloody murder scene now and all. Want to come? Should be fun?

"Ooh. Now you want to talk! I can't, I have done my job so far. I think the cat took the hookah so that you would concentrate and do your job, without been spaced all the time, seeing humans jumping up at you."

"Yeah, whatever." The caterpillar picked up the mushroom and threw it at the eyes.

An old woman sat behind the hole and peered up, observing a caterpillar rudely yelling at what she at first thought was itself, until a second voice replied. She turned back round, eyes wide with fear. Had she gone mad?

* * *

That beginning bit IS NOT MINE! I found it somewhere and it should be ring instead of watch, but I thought what the hell.

Ok so. I get very fed up with the typical girlie girlie squeaky non independent heroine, hence why most of mine tend to be... less orthodox, hence why Alice smokes. Just makes her less perfect (even though I see nothing wrong with smoking... but lets not get into that!)

Hopefully should update soon!

I have no idea how long this may become! :S

_We are all mad here!_ - Cheshire Cat


	4. Chapter 4 Chasing the Dragon

_Hello! ^^_

_Big thankyou to: **James Birdsong**, **J****hinra**, t**he real mad hatter**, **schnook** and Ducky'sgirl4everfor your review making ^_^_

_**  
I hope you all like this next Chapter, but here it does get slightly confusing with some of the talking. But hey, it is Wonderland ;3**_

_**~*~*~*~ **_

* * *

~*~*~*~

Limehouse was busy in the mornings. Merchants from the distant colonies in India and China threw crates of teas, rice's and bags of opium from huge vessels docked in the Regent's Canal Dock. Buyers haggled from steaming stalls and the occupants of the bedraggled house ran about, selling goods or playing in the snow. The whole of Limehouse was a hive of feet. Unbeknownst to the chaos of people, a small caterpillar walked through the streets, yelling at each person who nearly stood on him.

"Woohoo! Down here you dirty nosed prick! That's it ignore me, I may be small but I can bite!"

His small squeaks were not heard over the yelling and haggling that filled the area. The caterpillar grumbled about 'lack of fuel' and walked on, until he reached some stairs leading into an underground basement. He stopped at the industrial door and shook his fist at it.

"You aint gonna get me you bugger!"

Just then the door opened, nearly pinning him against the wall. He huffed, but then quickly sped in panic through the closing door, before he was locked out. A Chinese doorman looked down at the caterpillar quizzically.

The caterpillar looked up and waved his arms "I am an illusion…" and disappeared into the Opium den.

It didn't take him long to find the long chemise he was looking for. He climbed onto the body of an older man, who lay stoned, his arm dropped over the side a hookah dangling from his lips. An attendant rushed over and cleared away the glasses and placed the Hookah back on the table. The caterpillar climbed onto the mans face and opened an eyelid peering inside.

"Hello there? Cingoli? Wakey wakey!"

"Hmm?" The man stirred and saw the caterpillar visibly annoyed on his cheek. "Help yourself to it, you look grey."

"At last!"

The caterpillar jumped over to the table and took a huge inhalation of opium.

"Thank God for you Cingoli! That other bastard only gave me some! Us old boys stick together."

"Why you here?" The man was still collapsed on the chemise, like many of the others around him. He spoke sleepily.

"I am here, my tall pale skinned friend, because two of your equally tall and pale skinned persons have unfortunately been murdered, by a tall long legged person, who is invariably connected to events that are spiralling out of our smaller counterparts control." The caterpillar rose himself up to full height on the table and then collapsed back onto the Hookah. "And the purple whiskered fellow stole my Hookah."

"Fair enough. Yet you expect that me and my longer legged colleagues and fellows will have the brain power to hand to help these uncontrollable spiralling occurrences come back to a reasonable level of madness?"

"Something like that yes. This stuff is bloody good, Cingoli!"

"What's she like then?"

"Tall and long legged. With pale skin and darker hair."

"Hmm, not her long legged pale skinned and haired mother then… interesting, she takes after a knight." The man stretched backwards and smiled. "I am glad I can have these conversations with a fellow such as yourself. It is such a bore containing everything over here."

Just then a shadow fell over the man and he opened his eyes and squinted above him, raising his hands to shield his eyes from the dimmed lanterns above. A cat purred from the side of his chemise and the man sighed. The caterpillar sneaked back onto Cingoli's chest and into his coat pocket.

"Cingoli, you better pick up your feet, sir." Then man above Cingoli bent in closer and the cat jumped onto his shoulder purring. The man smiled, but concern tinted his voice. "Your colleagues are looking for you. You are needed, my friends."

~*~*~*~*~

* * *

*~*~*~*~*

"Stay back, stay back. Nothing to see ere! Oi, you nosey sod get back!" A constable pushed a small boy back with his baton. He was on crowd control, keeping nosey citizens and desperate journalists back from the crime scene behind him. "Stop pushing! Get back."

A middle-aged man wearing a smart brown suit and top hat pushed through the throng and flashed an Inspector's badge to the officer.

"Come through detective inspector Cingoli. Sergeant Dover is waiting over there."

Cingoli ducked under the line and walked towards the shop. Dover was talking to a shaken constable while taking notes.

"That poor fellow was first on scene." He whispered to his pocket. The caterpillar poked out his head.

"He is going to lose his dinner!"

Sure enough the constable put up his hand and threw up into the gutter. Dover shook his head in disgust and beamed when he saw Cingoli.

"Ah, back from the dragon, eh, Cingoli?" the two men walked into the shop. "Don't be alarmed, by the mess. And…" He stopped Cingoli, looking serious, "This gets out to no one, no one. I have specifically barred some, less trustworthy, constables from the scene. I don't want London to be concerned about some crazy murder. Best to let the public stay in the shadows for the moment."

They ducked under an assortment of dolls, most of who were splattered in blood. Congoli looked closely at the surroundings, noting some things were missing. He then looked to the floor and grimaced when he saw the bloodied decapitated bodies. He then noted the white rose that was strewn a top the two bodies.

"Ringing any bells?" squeaked his pocket.

Congoli bent down and held the rose between his fingers. He found himself in a cold street, in the dead of night. He could hear the cries of a white knight from down a side alley. His breath condensed in the cool rainy air and he ran to the man's aid. A blonde haired woman lay dead on the floor, her husband cradled her in his arms. A single white rose lay next to her. Were these two murders invariably connected? He sighed throwing the rose back down. If that were true then this game was getting out of hand. He spun on his heel to a young man in the corner. He stood staring at the bodies, his face unreadable.

"You a relative?" He got no reply. "Excuse me, sir? Are you related?"

"Yes. Yes. Terribly sorry. Yes, I am… was their son." He crossed his arms and blinked as though interrupted from his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here with fresh tea. Like I do every morning. They needed their tea, you know. Yeah, I think you do know don't you Gov?"

"Do you have a decent alibi?"

"Most certainly Gov, the Hatter Shop down the road, the keeper can vouch for me, I buy hats off him ya see? No strings attached. If you need me, you'll find me here. Need to keep this place running don't I?" He sighed deeply and glanced over to the bodies. "Fancy a cup o tea?"

~*~*~*~*~

* * *

*~*~*~*~*

Frederick Von Phantom sat in his carriage, chin resting on his hand and stared into the streets rolling by. He looked tired and incredibly ill. His face was grey in colour and his eyes bore dark circles. The Queen had been working him hard, sending him to many different countries. This was all a game to her. A game that had gone on for many years, and even now showed no signs of stopping. Frederick was fed up of it, fed up of having his fate controlled and rationed. His carriage halted as they reached a section of heavy traffic. Outside his window he spotted a young man, strolling through the crowds. He wore pinstriped trousers and a long purple coat, white blonde hair running wild. Frederick did a double take and gasped when he saw a purple cat loyally trailing behind the man. The man stopped and turned abruptly, facing the carriage and smiled at the Duke. At that moment the carriage pulled away, leaving the Cheshire cat behind.

*~*~*~*~*

Alice sat in the drawing room, humming to herself and sipping her tea. Jasper and Walter sat opposite her having a heated political discussion about the Houses of Parliament. They were still very much Queen's men, but times were changing and heading more and more towards the Parliamentary system, even though the Queen was still running the country. She was the driving force behind the Parliament, unseeingly making all the decisions. Alice tilted her head as Edgar entered the room. She frowned, as he looked slightly pale.

"Young master, mistress, sir." He bowed to them all, one gloved hand clenched in a fist by his chest. "The master has returned."

They all heard the door slam and the sound of footsteps from the hall. The duke entered the room.

"Edgar, I expect my supper to be prepared and my bath ready tonight." He stood in the room and looked ahead as Alice and Jasper bowed and curtsied. Walter stood up and beamed.

"Frederick my old pal!" They shook hands.

"As I understand, Alice, you have a suitor? Mr. Abercrombie I take, very influential family." He was going to stop this game right here and now. He wanted out, he wanted his children to be out.

"Yes, father. This is his second attempt. Why do you ask?" She frowned. Fear crept into her face. Jasper and Edgar exchanged worried glances.

"I accepted his offer. You shall be married to the boy. You should be very happy."

Before Alice could protest a number of things happened. Jasper stood up in alarm, face aghast and clearly upset. Edgar dropped the tray of tea he was carrying out the room and Walter stood up straight and exploded in anger. Outside a group of animals were by the window each trying to get a grasp of what was happening inside the room. Alice just remained silent, the words not sinking in.

~**~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's happening in there?" the rabbit said, frowning slightly, ear pressed to the window. The light from inside poured into the dark night.

"Dunno mate. Some one will tell us when they get out of there. Hjckrrh!" a cockney voice drawled out from a strange looking bird. "Anyways, while we wait my good friends, who wants to do some betting, aay. Hjckrrh?"

The other animals twittered in excitement.

"Same as last time?" The caterpillar squeaked.

"Yeah, mate. Same as last time. I believe my esteemed friend the turtle and rabbit won last time. Hjckrrh"

"It was such a bore, I don't like winning." Moaned the Mock turtle.

"Shut it, you whining shell. So, place ye bets. I myself, think its gonna be the caterpillar. Hjckrrh"

"Yawn! I think the cat is going to win. Hmm, treacle." Said a sleepy dormouse.

"When did he get here?" The caterpillar asked the flowers, freezing in the flowerbed.

"Tck, why do you ask us you slimy thing? No, don't chew our petals."

"I would say the mad hatter, but that would not be a very nice ending for her. Dying." Said the Mouse. "Imagine that. The poor fellow, coming here as a disease. The Queen must have been really upset by him, when he murdered time."

'It wasn't just time. Yawn! He murdered song as well."

'Oh, yes. Yes. Dreadful, truly dreadful."

"I say the cat." The rabbit spoke up. The caterpillar looked at him.

"Traitor! What about me?"

'Don't see it, sorry. You ignore me anyways!" The caterpillar switched off halfway through his sentence. 'See, like now! I really am going to befriend a tree."

"I say, myself, the ecclesiastical caterpillar. She is smitten."

'In your dreams!" Cried the Dodo. "The rabbit has to be."

They all stopped bickering for a moment and stared at the Dodo, dumbfounded. The rabbit kept his mouth open in disgust.

"He is her SISTER! That is incest! Jeez, no wonder your extinct over here."

"We're extinct?"

"Alrigh' then, bets are in. Hjckrrh."

Just then the front door of the house opened and Walter trudged out. He put on his top hat and gloves. He heard the commotion behind him and walked over to the animals.

"Hey hey. What happened in there?" The white rabbit asked.

"That… man, that stupid fool of a man, has gone and arranged a marriage to some total utter creep!"

"For himself?" Yawned the dormouse.

"Oh do shut up." Barked the caterpillar.

"Now Alice is going to be married to some total jerk off, meaning that everything could be ruined! You guys are going to have to act fast!" Walter shook his head and marched off down the road. The rabbit quickly followed him.

"Well. We all may loose the bets, ey? Hjckrrh" said the Griffin.

"And the Queen, is not going to be impressed." Piped up the dormouse. They all murmured in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice lay on her bed in her room, fully clothed and unsure what to do. How could he do that to her? Especially when her birthday was in two days. She curled up her legs and brought them to her chest. Maybe she should run away? That way her father would no longer look at her in disgust and she could escape from the clutches of an over controlling husband. There was a slight knock on the door and Gwendolyn entered. She carried a tray of tea and something else on a plate.

"Miss Alice? I thought I would bring ya some tea and bread and butter. To cheer you up?" She walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of it, pouring out the tea. The two girls were around the same age, and had played together as children. To Alice, Gwendolyn was like a sister she had never had.

"Oh Gwen. What am I to do?" Alice moaned. She sat up and took the tea, as Gwendolyn poured herself one. "I don't want to be married! I want to get away from here, see the world, live in strange places."

Gwendolyn sipped her tea and nodded. "It is a bit harsh, miss. But you wait, some thing will happen to save you from this. I am sure."

Alice admired Gwendolyn's ability to always see things in good light. But Alice knew how harsh this world could be and she saw no way out whatsoever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**_Authors Notes:_**

_So here we are. If you have not already guessed, the animals have about 2 or more counterparts which are human. It is very easy to guess some of them, but I have purposefully left Frederick's counterpart to be in the dark and giving him refernces to more then one OC for Alice in Wonderland. It is largely up to YOU to decide which one he is ^_^_

_Thank you for reading :3_

_Please review etc etc._

**_XNancyX_**


	5. Chapter 5 Alleyway of Promise

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Sir Lewis Carroll and therefore I do NOT own Alice In Wonderland or its OC.**

_Sorry about the late update... been busy ^^_

_Thank you to **all** my **reviewers** and **readers**! Much appreciated!_

_This chapter moves the plot forward more... and I hope you like it!_

_**Enjoy**!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Through Royal drapes the sound of carved marble hitting a cool stone surface vibrated around a grandly furnished room.

"Check mate" A triumphant elderly voice called.

"You win, Your Majesty." A younger voice humbly spoke.

"If I find out you let me win, I shall cop off your head."

"And you know, Your Majesty, that without a body there is nothing to chop."

The two voices laughed heartily. A cool winter breeze shook the curtains framing the gothic windows. The smell of fresh snow filled the room with a crisp sharpness.

"How is your squire, sir?" The female voice called. The clinking sounds of delicate china echoed around. The tea was poured, clashing into the cups. Now the smell of strong, brewed tea joined the scents in the air.

"I believe he is performing admirably, You Majesty." The voice sipped the tea.

"I am getting bored of waiting. I think it is high time we act. That pesky daughter of mine needs to be taught a lesson and fast!" The Queen exclaimed. "To think she can out do me. Tut tut tut."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. But I have received word that Sir. Frederick Phantom has arranged his daughters marriage-"

'Well that can not do!" A fist slammed on the table. "How dare he! How dare that insolent little Knight, take matters into his own incapable hands. Off with his head!"

"I do not think that shall help, Your Majesty."

"I suppose not!" The Queen huffed. "Who is this new mysterious character?"

"We… are not sure, Your Majesty. He is not the Hatter, that is for sure. But he did something to March."

"Do you think I was too harsh on that poor fellow?"

'Who the hatter, Your Majesty?"

"Yes."

"No, Your Highness. I think he deserved it. Although maybe his head would have been better…"

"Ohh. You sly cat; listen to you!" The Queen laughed, but then reverted to a serious manner. "I want this new character dealt with. Even I must admit… this game is getting out of hand. You know what, I think I fancy some Jam Tarts."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, dear Miss Alice. Happy Birthday to me." Alice sang sadly to herself. She walked along the roadside, carriages thundering past. Occasionally someone she recognised would call a greeting to her and she would smile back.

She walked along the busy streets, towards the main markets, where she had promised to pick up some supplies for the cook. The cook was the second person to wish her a happy birthday, after Gwendolyn and Edgar burst in singing it simultaneously. Jasper was out somewhere and her father… well, she highly doubted he cared.

She checked the piece of paper.

"Jam, Marmalade, Tea, Bread, Pepper, more pepper and apples." She frowned. How much pepper did the Cook want?

Suddenly she found herself in a quite side street. She sighed; obviously she had turned the wrong way somewhere while reading. The alleyway was very dark tall looming buildings rising up to the sky all around her, but she could not see the way out. She pouted and spotted a sign for a watchmakers shop.

"I may look around for a while. Father spoke of a new nice clock." She placed her gloved hand on the metal door handle and pushed the heavy oak door. A bell chimed inside the shop.

Every surface she could see as caked in clocks. The wallpaper could not be seen by the sheer magnitude of clocks, which covered the surface. She looked up, shocked that even the celing contained a variety if oddly shaped clocks.

"Hello?" She called out. Someone rustled from behind the counter.

'Good day my dear." An old hunched back woman, with shaking hands appeared behind the counter. She eyed Alice through dirty glasses. She lent closer towards the pretty girl. 'You have a very clean face. And unusually short hair for such a fine lady."

"Erm, yes well, my father did not like it either." She smiled at the woman.

"what can I do for you my dear?"

"I am looking for a clock, or a watch maybe." Alice smiled at the woman who relied with a smile. Her eyes sparkled.

"Its your birthday today, isn't it child?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Ahh." The woman tapped her nose. Alice grinned. She swooped out from behind the counter and took Alices' gloved hand. "Follow me dear. I have something for you."

She led Alice into a small quite room in the back of the shop. Alice sat on a comfy plush armchair and accepted the cup of tea.

"I want to tell you a story, my dear." The woman sat opposite her and poured herself some tea. "Crumpet?"

"Don't mind if I do, ma'am." Alice leant forward and picked up a steaming hot crumpet. She took a mouth-watering bite off the soft melting crumpet. "Mm. Delicious."

"Just freshly baked, my dear. Anyway, let me begin my story. Sit comfy now."

Alice placed her tea and crumpets down, out of politeness and waited.

"Some days ago, I was just closing up shop for the night. It was a cold, and rainy twilight, the moon shone high above in the sky. Suddenly as I close the door, this cloaked man appears by the window, peering in like. So I says to him 'Shops closed for the night.' And he says 'I want to buy something, it will not take long.' Now I am, strapped of cash, so I did what any other shop keep in my position did, I let him browse. But I keep a weary eye on that lad. Something was not right about him." The tapped her eye and winked.

"Anyways, after a while he wonders up to the counter and asks for a very specific golden watch. He described it as: gold leaf, intricately decorated with hearts and creatures and most important like, it was broken. Now, I gave him a strange look. What business would I get with a broken watch I tell ya? None, yes my dear. So I tell him 'I have no such watch here.' He stands for a moment, but I can not see his face for he is cloaked. Then an animal sound erupts from his throat and before I know it he is gone. Puff." She spreads out her hands.

"A few days later, in the early morning, this Noble looking man wanders in. And guess what he is clutching. Yeah, chick. He is clutching that same damn watch. Now he tells me in his posh tones that he will pay me… pay me! To keep this watch. He gives me over £100. now I nearly die in shock. I could shut up shop forever. But he tells me, to give it to a young lass for her birthday. Now do you want to know the weird thing?" She reaches behind her and reveals a package, giving it to Alice. Alice opens it to se the watch, laying gleaming in the brown paper. "He described this girl to a tee. And this girl is you. Green eyes, short brown hair, wearing white gloves and a lovely grey coat with black lace ruffles, a yellow dress showing through. You are Alice Phantom. Am I right in saying? That ere watch is yours, my dear."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Alice stood on the street and stared down at the watch. She turned it over and over in her hands. She noticed a small key in the back, so she turned it. The creaking noise filled the silence for a moment. Then a nostalgic music box melody filled the wintry air. She was memorised by the sound, full of hope and mystery.

The song faded. The music was replaced by a drunken leering. She turned her head and saw a group of drunken soldiers round the corner. The shop behind her was bolted shut. She placed the watch in her pocket and moved forwards. Maybe if she ignored them, they would ignore her.

"Hey! Fellas. Look at that gorgeous piece of meat." Alice sucked in her top lip and kept her head down, walking ahead. But she could feel anger and annoyance boil within her.

"I would like a taste of that lamb."

She feels a presence behind her and a pair of hands clutched her breasts, moving them up and down. Her eyes widen in shock and the hands violently move to undo her coat.

"Get off me!" She spun around, catching the drunkard off balance. He fell to the floor. She looked around for an exit and saw that they are all blocked.

"Ooh. A feisty piece of lamb. It needs teaching a lesson." The men loomed closer. One man lunged for her ripping her coat, almost dragging it clean off her. Alice growled and whacked the man in the nose with the watch. Blood spurts from his now broken nose.

"Why you little bitch!" The solider shrieked. Alice smiled sweetly and dashed between legs and bodies, kicking anyone who got too near and hitting the surprised faces. She resurfaced on the other side, turning her head around to see them reform and give chase. But each of them looked shocked, but she could detect hints of anger in their eyes. IF she did not escape now, she may find herself like her mother.

She did not manage to turn back in time to see a man standing before her. With an almighty thud she fell into him and they both collapse to the ground.

"Help! Help!" She nearly broke into tears, now she is done for.

"Ow! First you knock me off my feet and now you accuse me of attacking you!?" The voice was male, but not the drunken waffle the soldiers let spew from their mouths. It was calm, with a hint of amusement. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

She feels his hands below her armpits hoisting her up. He lets her lean against him. The Soldiers stand before the pair, anger rising.

"Let us ave her, you greedy sod!" They demanded.

Alice groaned in pain as she put pressure on her foot.

"What is wrong?" The man asks.

"My foot…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling the heat of bodies close in.

"Close your eyes." She turns into the mans chest and closes her eyes.

"You are playing with the wrong cat, my friends." The mans voice cuts clearly throught the air.

"What are you gonna do about it, ey? One of you and 10 of us!" The men laugh.

"Really?"

The alleyway is suddenly filled with the hissing sound of cats, Alice attempts to look up, but he has her head firmly pinned to his chest. A million cats eyes appear from the darkened corners, all purple in colour, all with mainic smiles on their faces, to match Alice's saviours. He was grinning maniacally, his purple eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can not outrun me, idiotic man."

The soldiers gasp as they are suddenly attacked from all sides by the cats. Screams of pain fill the alleyway. The smell of blood tints the air.

"Good night." The man brings his free hand down with a swoop.

Then all the men know, is blackness, followed by a madness when they awake in a hospital bed.

Alice looks around, to find the men gone. The man beside her breathes heavily, with anger. She looks up at him. He has white hair, and magnificent purple eyes. He wears a noble, yet strange looking outfit. He looks down into her eyes and gives her the most genuine and biggest smile she had ever seen. She suddenly forgot about the pain in her foot.

"I know this maybe the wrong time to say, but happy birthday."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Authors Notes:_**

_After writing this, I needed a crumpet... and it was lovely! Anyway so things have progressed slightly. The nearly rape, but sexual harrassment scene, was orginally going to be Alice sobbing as the men began to abuse her and then the mysterious man saves her, but I though... nahh... she would fight back and kick the bloody bastards. So she does. ^_^ Also the old womans accent is starnge, she could be Yorkshire, Posh London, Cockney, Lancashire or anywhere. Hahaa!! _

_By the way : "Chick" is a pet name in Yorkshire which I use all the time. Eg. "You alright, chick?"_

**Please review... don't know when next update shall be...**

**XNancyX**


	6. Chapter 6 Twinkle, Twinkle Little Cat

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland, blah. blah. blah. AND this is NOOT based on the film!! There are similarities, but I swear I did not know the general film line!!**_

Hello! I decided to update this more, mainly because I think it will be shorter than my other stories. Teehee. I SAW the film! I wore a tea dress, all for the Mad Hatters tea Party ^^ It is a great film and I advise for you all to see it in 3D! Matt Lucas in Tweedle dee and dum! And Stephen Fry (The Favorite gay genius legend) is the Cheshire Cat, who is soo fluffy and huggly. Anway!!...

This is a tester... lets say. I have change Alice's name to Lacie for the time been so distiction between her and the old Alice (her mother) is easier. However, please tell me if you like the change or not. I may change it back if you all are not keen!!!

Enjoy....

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Merry Unbirthday!"

He continued smiling at her and she smiled back, although behind the smile a feeling of shock came across her. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. The man looked down at her, she was still leaning against him. The little light that shone into that alleyway, framed her face of luxurious beauty. To him, she looked angelic.

"My mother used to say that to me on my birthday." She looked at the man, who chuckled and hung his head to the floor.

"Was your mother mad, if you daren't mind me speaking?" He muttered this under his breath.

"… I-I, do not think so." Lacie was caught off guard, by this very rash and daring question. Her frown deepened, which made the cat regret speaking in such a manner.

"It seems that only certain maddened individuals, like myself, shall say that." He looked up and half smiled. "Sorry."

He nodded curtly and lifted her hand from his arm, beginning to turn away.

"Hey! Don't walk away!" Lacie's eyes widened as put her full weight on her foot, and nearly buckled to the floor. She cursed herself for been so ignorantly weak. She reached out for the invisible arm, leant too far forwards and once again knocked the poor man to the floor.

"Oh dear, sir. I am so terribly sorry!" Lacie wailed. She thought she had truly knocked the poor man out, but she began to feel his shoulders trembling. She had pushed him face down to the floor, and now she assumed she had made him cry. She gingerly shuffled off his back and sat next to him.

"Sir?" He spluttered, and raised his head. Tears streamed down his face, her heart nearly stopped, as she firmly believed she had made him cry, but the tears were in laughter. His laugh tumbled from his chest, and it was a magical laughter. She found herself laughing with him.

"I am alright!' He wiped his tear, and chuckled. "Deary me, Miss. I do believe that is the second time you have knocked me off my feet today! Please warn me next time."

He stood up and brushed himself off and once again hoisted Lacie to her feet, but he was careful not to let her go this time.

"What is your name, Miss?" He smiled. He did not think that telling her he already knew her name would be wise.

"Lacie Von Phantom. May I ask you of your name?"

"Yes."

A silence followed. Lacie clamped her lips together in thought and chuckled. He was obviously taking her much too literally.

"Thank you. What is your name, sir?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I am Finley Del Gatto. At your service madam." He bowed his head, mainly because he as still holding her up, so that she would not fall again. "However, Fin is just fine."

He flapped his free hand.

She smiled. "Thank you for saving me Sir Finley, Fin."

He chuckled heartily.

"To be honest, I shall truly believe if I had not have been stood their like a lummox, you may have been able to escape yourself." He smiled. He also did not want to tell her that when he first saw her, it had knocked the breath from him, so he stood and smiled.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Lacie spoke up.

"You have that distinct unbirthday sparkle in your eyes." She smiled at him and blushed. "Also the watches song… called to me…"

He trailed off and flicked his head behind him and hissed. His purple eyes glinted.

"Are you-?"

"Shh!!" He snapped. He muttered curses under his breath, and Lacie almost found herself laughing as she heard them very from "Bloody buggering bastard!" to "Fuckadoodledo". But despite this, she firmly saw that this slightly unrefined man was much more gentleman than that plonker of a husband to be.

"Do you want the bestest merry unbirthday ever?" He spoke quickly and looked at her once again, no longer smiling. His eyes sparkled in annoyance.

"Yes, sure." She grinned. He smiled manically.

"Fantastical!" He suddenly bent low and hoisted her up in his arms. "Hold on!"

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Why-?!"

She screamed as suddenly he bent his knees, almost becoming swallowed by the cobbles below. Which seemed to crackle and enclose around his feet. He then sprung up into the air with such a force, causing the calm wind to bombard them both. Lacie yelled in shock, and clutched her dress that rippled. She did not seem to notice that his lower body had disappeared completely, leaving only a trail of purple mist, threading through the winter cloudscape.

She looked around her and saw that hey were floating above London. She laughed in delight and let the wind envelope her. Somehow, against all her hopes, she believed this was a dream. Everything the rational part of her mind told her, was that there was no way a man could fly. Lacie, was not the type of girl to go cavorting of with a stranger, yet this stranger had saved her and there was something extremely mysterious about him, making her want to find out more. That was the way in which her curiosity acted. She hoped it was not a dream. Deep within her she began to remember her mother; Alice had believed that a miracle happened everyday. She looked up to Finley; perhaps this was that miracle?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A well-dressed building that almost resembled a castle stood, situated somewhere in the vicinity of the River Thames, watched London fly by. The white stones, where somehow un affected by the smog's of the newly industrialised city, its French windows were open and thin red and white curtains would occasionally billow into the fresh outside air, before returning to the shelter of the building. The columns rose from the bowels of the earth into the carved roof above in the heavens, yet the whole building, to a trained eye, seemed false even perhaps fabricated.

Clink! Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok. Clink! Tik-tok-tik-tok.

A strange noise emitted from within one of its many breezy, light rooms behind the sea of whispering drapes, red and white. One would have a battle on their hands to get through. Occasionally the drapes would move aside enough to see a ring clad hand, placing a chess piece firmly on a marble chessboard, or one of those hands hurriedly strike an assortment of clocks, that made the table leg upon which the chessboard lay.

"Hmm. Slower than usual, dear Eliza!" A soft voice exclaimed.

Two sisters sat opposite one another, one clad head to toe in elegant white, one clad in opulent red. The White one smiled at her red sister, who remained silent only making any signs of life by the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was as still as a statue. The one in White, wore a white veil that covered her hair, but not her pale beautiful face. Her dress was puffed out by an assortment of white petticoats underneath. She lifted a white knight and delicately placed it upon her lips in thought. She then gently moved him forwards and tapped the current ticking watch. As soon as this one was turned off, it caused the next to begin its ticking.

The Red sister leant forwards, her ebony black hair fell in curled wisps down below her shoulders and floated about her in the breeze. She wore a single red rose in her hair, which was held in place by cream beads. Her dress puffed out like rose petals, yet the sleeves of her dress were cream and embroidered in beads and lace. Her lifeless grey eyes scanned the board and she placed a pawn forwards and leant back once more, after hitting the clock.

"Dear sister, I do believe you are losing your touch!" The White sister smiled as she placed another piece down. She sighed when she received no response or acknowledgment. "Still as mute as every I take it? I really do hope, this small quarrel of ours won't ruin our relationship!"

She exclaimed, just as her sister brought her hand crashing with a thundering force upon the clock, causing the pieces to float up for a moment. Yet still she remained silent, glaring at her older sister.

Just then a footman dressed in luscious green, in a white wig, flapped his way through the battlefield of drapes and bowed low.

"Madam. You are requested back at your abode." He addressed the sister in red. Her eyes flashed in what seemed to be relief, and she stood up. Her white sister also rose and floated over to her. She enclosed a white hand over her sisters.

"Til next time, my dear." She bent and kissed the Red Queen on the head, but she pulled away.

"Yes, until next time." Her voice was monotone and cold.

She walked through the drapes following her footman. The White Queen sighed once more, watching them disappear. She then called for her footman, who bowed upon seeing his master.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Remove these red drapes." She flapped her hand and spoke in a curt manner. She looked out the window to see two figures dart across the sky.

* * *

The Red Queen stared out of her carriage window, as they began to near her estate. The white sky was turning a very dark purple as twilight neared the horizon. She sighed; it seemed to take them awhile to reach the outer rims of London, where her estate lay. They passed through the coppice gates and into her domain, her sanctuary.

If the White Queens building was a castle, then this one was a palace. It was carved from aged gold and the certain areas that had been painted in copper had oxidised into green. Columns reached all the way to the sky almost, and atop them where faintly red figures.

She stepped out of her carriage, and let the cool night air swallow her. Her pale face swam in the silvery light beginning to sparkle from the stars. The footman bowed and escorted her towards the door.

"Ma'am, your visitor awaits within." She nodded. As the footman entered the building he changed into a frog the size of a human, and he hopped his way through the building to serve tea.

She entered a darkened grand room.

"Your majesty." Cingoli stood in the room, admiring a photo enlarged on the mantle piece, of The Red Queen and her mother. A smilar one with her sister lay to one side, clearly a newer addition to the memories. He bowed as she entered.

"What do you want, sir?" Her monotone voice chimed out.

"I have just come back, from another event which I believe is tied to your… battle, so to speak." He coughed slightly. He was not very sure what if this conversation would help the investigation or not; as he seriously doubted that he would ever reveal its true nature to his superiors within the Force.

"Another murder?" She stood with her back to him, but he could tell something sinister played on her face. She was enjoying this?

"Yes, a watch maker. She was found dead a few hours ago. I can confirm there is a new character."

"How odd." The Queen smiled in malice and tapped her teeth with her fingernail. "He seems to do as he is told then."

Cingoli stood in distress as the Queen laughed. He cursed the fact that he seemed to be left out of the loop, all because he was no longer of use. All because he was no longer the true Caterpillar.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lacie sat atop a derelict building. She gaped in amazement as she stared around her. This place was situated in London, yet wild deer and animals ran this Gothic old building, who were normally indigenous to the countryside. Trees sprouted from roots within the building, spreading leaves up through the roof. She sat amongst the moss, which was strewn across the roof. A Bell tower loomed behind her, standing tall. It was a wonder she had never spotted this place before.

"I wonder why, I have never seen this… it is right in the centre of London. It's heart almost." She remained seated and stared at the view.

Finley stood behind her, cleaning out his pipe and refilling it with tobacco. He chuckled slightly and sat down next to Lacie, puffing on his pipe to light it and threw the match over the egde.

"It is because, people do not look in places where they believe there is nothing to be found. That is why the heart of London has been left alone so long, so much so it has now broke." He smiled sadly. Lacie nodded, and stared at the pipe. It was carved from copper, parts had oxidised, turning bluely/green. The handle was ivory with a Rabbit, a caterpillar, a cat and a heart on it.

"That is a beautiful pipe." She smiled. Finely took it from his mouth and inspected it.

"I wanted to look like Sir Sherlock Holmes. What do you think?" He placed his pipe back and made a thoughtful look.

"Unfortunately, sir, yourself and Mr. Holmes bear no resemblance. He is dark haired, if I can recall from the last time I spoke with him, whereas yours is like starlight!" She exclaimed. "Why is your hair so?"

"I fell into a vat of flour, as I running away from frightful mother and my equally frightful brothers and sisters. I have never fully managed to remove this hazardous flour from my hair!" He chuckled at his joke.

She nodded and fished in her pocket. "Do you mind awfully?"

She produced the cigarette tin. Finley smiled.

"I do not mind in the slightest, however I do find that particular brand hideously awful." She just shook her head and popped one in her mouth. He stroke a match and lit it for her.

"Does your father know?" Finely tilted his head and rested his pipe arm on his bent leg.

She inhaled deeply and shrugged. "I do not think he would care."

"Do not say that! Surely he cares; he may just have a strange way to show it."

"If he cared so much, he would listen to me when I tell him I don't want to marry Mr. Abercrombie and he would never have agreed without my consent in the first place. If mother were here, I am sure she would do something." She bit her lip.

Finley remained silent. Willow wisps of smoke curled about them, almost creating clouds around them. He exhaled slightly and stood up, placing his pipe in his pocket and walked before Lacie. He knelt down.

"Let me look at this foot." He took her foot and began to probe it, inspecting the bones. "He probably thinks, what he is doing is the right thing. As a great man once said: "Nothing is good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

"Shakespeare." Lacie smiled.

Finley looked up and nodded. "Most people do not know about him much anymore, the genius he was. Do you write?"

Once again the change in topic caught her off guard. "No. Why?"

"Do you do anything creative?"

"I love playing music; if you can call that creative."

"Yes, I do." He grinned; his white hair glinted. "Do you create your own melodies?"

"I certainly do, it the thing that allows me to escape." She looked at her foot, flexed it and gasped. "My goodness! You fixed it! How?"

"Magic!!!" He wriggled his fingers through the air. "Here take my coat. Yours is all torn."

She looked down and realised it certainly was torn and very badly. "You really do not have to, sir."

"Finley is fine, sir makes me feel like an old wrinkly Caterpillar" He laughed at his private joke. " And I insist. Also to take your coat which is invariably completely ruined, by those men i can only call dogs. I may be able to mend that for you in a jiffy." He spat the word "dogs".

"No, no. It is fine! I can do it myself."

"If you do not leet me, I shall teear it from your back and fix it aanyway." He sort of hissed, purred the words. Lacie sighed and shrugged it off, while placing his coat around her shoulders.

"Do you like cats?"

Once again Lacie was caught off guard. What was this? Question the poor girl to death, with wierdly sponataneuos questions?

"I prefer them to dogs... why?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Finley smiled and turned himself to face the clock tower, feeling the grooves of the stone surface, covered in emerald ivy.

"Look at the sunset!" She stood up and stood by his side. The sun was setting, hiding behind the horizon as the sky turned orange and pink. Birds flocked through the sky, as a wind brushed against the two figures, stood atop the Old Palace of the Queen of Hearts.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

He landed nearby her street, on the soft cobbled floor. He placed her down beside him and smiled broadly.

"Here we are mi lady!" He bowed low. "Oh! Before it escapes me, here is another present! Ahem!"

He cleared his throat. Lacie pulled the thick coat around her, and shivered.

"_A very merry unbirthday  To me  To who?  To you  Oh, you_

_A very merry unbirthday  To you  Who, you?  To you  Oh, you_

_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  A very merry unbirthday to you_

_Now statistics prove, Prove that you've one birthday, Imagine just one birthday every year  Ah, but there are 364 unbirthdays  Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer_

_A very merry unbirthday  A very merry unbirthday  For you?  For you  Now blow the candle out, my dear  And make your wish come true  A very merry unbirthday to you!!"_

In the last verse he lit his match and Lacie leant forwards to blow it out. She closed her eyes and blew. When she reopened them, he had gone. She imagined she saw a smile hang in the air.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She woke up on the chemise in the drawing room. She yawned and looked to the clock, seeing it was just at 6 pm. She laughed at her silly dream and looked out the window into the dark sky. Everyone would be home soon. She stretched and stood up, but realized her arms felt heavy. In fact everything did. It was then she noticed she was wearing a mans coat. His coat. The watch tucked deep inside. The realization that it had not been a dream shook her.

"My mother's story is coming to life before me."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Author's Note:**_

I was gonna call the Cheshire Cat, Casper. But that is similar to her brother and white rabbit Jasper, so I decided against it. I like the name Finley (the fire engine... haha... it is a kiddies TV show on Cbeebies... I do have little siblings... I do not just watch it... heheee)

Del Gatto means of the Cat... I think ^^' in Italian. I wanted a name which means cat but alas I found none.

Who is good? The red Queen or White Queen?

Teehee!

I hoped this was ok...

_"We are such stuff as dreams are made on, rounded with a little sleep"- Tempest, Shakespeare._

Till Next Time!! ^^

XNancyX


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar Yet Unknown Spectres

**_Disclaimer_: IF I truly owned Alice in Wonderland and all its OC I would be dead, as that is the state of being (unfortunately) in which Lewis Carroll is in. I DO HOWEVER kinda own the characters I have... invented... from his OC...blah blah.**

Hello. It has been awhile. I know I said "I am gonna update every week blah blah blah blah." BUT once again school work has barred me from doing so, making me stay up until the early hours to complete tasks which, quite frankly, are taking its toll on my brain power and capacity. I did however find time on this day (Good Friday) to write and publish this very chapter. ^^

By the way, in approx 1 month and a bits time, I am sitting my very first AS Level. You fellow Brits out there shall know how important these are to get good marks in. For those of you who do not, if I get ANYTHING below AABB in the four subjects I am studying, I may NOT be accepted into University. Therefore, albeit the fact I usually do not stress, I am becoming increasingly worried and to put it bluntly stressed. So... this may not be updated as frequently as I may hope... so sorry!! ^^'

BIG THANK YOU: To all Who read, add to favourites etc and a MASSIVE TA to

_**Schnook, SnowyReverie, James Birdsong, T.T24 and Jhinra**_ for your reviews. You guys truly can make my day sometimes!! *hugs*

**WARNING**: Heightened Madness.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Lacie looked out into the wintry street, lit by dim yellow gas lamps rocking in the strengthening breeze. She then cast her eyes down to the watch clasped in her hand, and carefully opened it. She was taken back by the fact that somehow the Romanic numerals on the watch face had changed around in a random, yet what seemed to her, a perfectly normal order.

"What a peculiar watch!"

Lacie trailed off and closed the lid once more; and then waited before reopening it. Once again the numbers had changed into another random order. She smiled at the strange little watch and held it to her heart. She then looked at the closed piano from across the room, bathed in streetlight. She walked over to it and placed the watch upon the mantle piece. She lifted the lid, causing a stifling dust to swirl around her. She had not realised it had been a very long time since she had last played the piano. She took a deep breath and looked at the watch.

_Lets see, if it works._

She poised her fingers above the keys and gently began to play the watches song on the piano. The gentle chiming and twinkling filled ever corner of the house and drifted onto the street, making the cold flowers in the window box wake up and stare into the room. The version Lacie played, was the exact replica the watch played.

* * *

A purple cat perched in the alleyway of the watchmakers pricked its ears and turned its fluffy head in the direction of the music. He stretched his arms and legs and then settled down to lick his tail clean from any soot, which may have collected on it.

"Oi! You!" The cat sighed and looked to its left. A Caterpillar stood, clearly annoyed. The cat grinned, extremely bemused.

"Yes?"

"You stole my hookah! I demand it back right this timely moment or I shall attack you!"

"Attack me with what?"

"I don't know... something BIG!!!" The Caterpillar waved his arms above his head, which prompted the cat, the laugh.

"My dear, I am afraid I sold your Hookah in a pawn shop. I managed to purchase myself a lovely piece of fish with that sum of money."

"You lie!" The Caterpillar hissed.

"I most uncertainly am not!" The Cat purred.

"You most indefinitely are!" The Caterpillar shook its fist.

"Hmm. Why are you here, dear Caterpillar?"

"The old man wants a word." He nodded down to the street below, where the police were swarming around the Shop. "I do say, he is rather slow this time around. It is most definitely unnerving. I think I may have to start hanging with the other long legged handsomer fellow, to whom I have not seen in a few days."

"Hmm. The poor old blighter. He'll find out at the beginning. And I agree, I think it is time you go back to the younger handsome you. This man is adding age to you, age you don't want adding. Plus the Rabbit misses you, he keeps talking to trees, and I must say, I may have to start disowning him if he keeps doing that!" The cat exclaimed.

"That music is very lovely..." The Caterpillar and cat paused a moment to listen, before exchanging pleasantries and moving on.

The cat jumped down from the roof onto the head of the unsuspecting Policeman, who yelped.

"Cingoli. Shut up." The cat purred. It placed its paws on front of the mans head and leant over to peer into his face, swivelling his head around. "Helloo."

"What did you see?" Cingoli frowned.

"What did I see? Hmm. Well, I saw some soldiers and gave them a chase around London, made them mad, then ate some fish... then I came back here."

"I do not want a blow, by blow account of your day! What did you see here?"

"Oh! That! You could have said, silly strange long person. Well. Let me see. I came back a few minutes after chasing the soldiers and eating fish, to find the alleyway just recently deserted..."

"Deserted by whom?"

"My current counterpart and the girl."

"The girl?"

"You know!" The cat smiled in a teasing fashion. "Alice!"

"She is alive?" Cingoli exclaimed.

"No, silly thing. She is alive in her daughter."

"Oh. Ah, yes I remember telling myself about it. Continue."

"I think I may have to return your Hookah, it is having strange effects. Anyway, seconds after they took to the skies-"

"The sky? He can fly?"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR GOB? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU IF YOU KEEP INTERJECTING?" The cat growled. "And yes, he can fly. My boy is very talented. In many areas. Anyway...

I wondered through the alleyway waiting and knowing who was coming. I just had to be patient and observe like I was ordered to. Just as my boy took into the air, a dishevelled cloaked and dark figure loomed from around the corner. I did what I do best and concealed myself in the shadows, preparing to vaporise into the shop when needed. I knew where it was heading. It walked to the door of the shop and stepped inside without using the door, which to be honest with you disturbed me. I am supposed to be the only one who can do such things. So I copied him, but I concealed myself as a very garish clock, I am afraid I did not choose well as I looked like a fool, but that is not a tale for here. Although I could tell it to the others at some event or another. The figure walked towards the counter of the old lady, to whom I liked as she fed my biscuits sometimes. All she did was smile at him and inform him the watch was no longer here, like I told her to. I think she was prepared to die, as she believed she had that disease that is spreading after she over heard the Caterpillar and Rabbit talk near the hole. He basically did things even the Mad Hatter would never dream of doing. In fact the Mad Hatter is not the type to even hurt anyone. The, end."

The cat yawned and stretched once more.

"So, this murderer is not the Hatter?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course he is not. I knew as soon as this thing appeared it was not he. The Hatter is currently in limbo as the disease; he is trying to find someone he can actually appear as. No, it is not he; this thing is a new character Cingoli, like you said to the Queen. It is not one of us."

"Whom is it controlled by?"

The cat laughed and floated before Cingoli in a teasing manner, shaking a finger.

"Guessy, guess little man." He purred, before disappearing a wisp of purple fog.

* * *

Lacie finished the melody and sighed. The sky was still rather light, and she rubbed her eyes, wondering when everyone would arrive home and most importantly where they actually were. She cast her mind back the day's events and smiled. She flexed her fingers and began to play again. It was pretty much the same tune, but with her own spin on it. Instead a beautiful yet mournful melody, she turned it into something more. Something triumphant and dreamlike.

* * *

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat, How I wonder what your at, up Above the world you fly, like a great big tea tray in the sky, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat. Hahahaa!"

A young man lay, in his early twenties, ill with flu in his bed a handkerchief clutched close to his side, stained in blood. His dark hair scattered his elegant pillow, his slightly tanned skin stained in sweat. His eyes were closed as he laughed manically. But then a piano melody drifted through from somewhere outside and he turned his head, his eyes wide open a grin on his face. His brown eyes shimmered in the hope the melody wafted. He jumped out of bed to the window and laughed. He danced around the room, waking the elderly maid who had dosed off by his side.

"S-sir? Are you ok?"

"Most certainly, dear madam! Dance for joy I am a boy!" He took her by the hands and dragged her around with him. He let go and laughed.

"Who am I?" He yelled smiling.

"Sir? Are you sure you are quite alright?"

"Yes, madam! Who am I?" He placed his hand to his ear and waited.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes sir?"

"Am I? Cool." The man placed a finger onto his chin. "Bring me Tea! Lots of tea!"

The maid smiled and left the room, to prepare tea. She was glad her young master was on the mend and could continue solving his many cases he had awaiting his attention.

Sherlock dashed to his window and listened once more at the melody and laughed. He flung it open.

"Hello WORLD!" He screamed.

"Erm. Hello?"

He peered down to a rather startled old couple, who stared back up at him.

"Have a good day, sir and madam!" He waved as they quickly rounded the bend.

Suddenly, a purple vapour materialised behind him. Sherlock spun around and outstretched his hands to hug the fluffy purple cat before him.

"I AM ALIVE! Rejoice, your joy!"

"Nice to see you to. It has been rather dull you know." The cat purred and closed his eyes, glad the Hatter had finally come back. "I thought you were going to stay as a disease forever!'

"SO did I!" He shrieked. "You know, I think I can appreciate the female people much more now! The EMOTION! I came back as 100 men and 160 women! I was SO confusedly!"

He ran to the window still holding the cat, who just slumped there and really did not mind, and yelled.

"I AM A MAN!"

"Will you shut it, mate?" Someone from the street yelled.

"I AM A MAN, WITH MANLY BITS!" He screamed before shutting the window.

"Sir? What is all the ruckus about?" The old maid set the tea tray on the bedside table.

"LOOK AT MY NEW FRIEND!! I shall call him... Cheshire Cheese." Sherlock held out the cat.

"Good day, dear madam." The cat purred.

"Oh, My GOD! Help! Help! I am insane!" The maid fled from the room as fast as her old joints would let her. Sherlock sighed.

"I may need a new maid... anyway! TEA Cheese?"

"I really do hope that you will not start calling me that! I really honestly in my non cheese like fashion do object!"

"Aw, but Cheshire Cheese, it is so cute. And it means you can accompany me to places and observe in your cheese like fashion!" Sherlock grinned and spun the cat around the room. "How is the March Hare?"

The cat nodded, as Sherlock became serious.

"Not good. Mouse has managed with him so far... but he has seen things, none of us can get out of him."

"Maybe I can." Sherlock stared out the window in sadness, but soon the mercury got to its work and he was laughing once more. "So! What happens now, ringmaster cheese?"

"You my dear are attending a marvellously spectacular masquerade ball!" The cat clapped in delight from the grip of the Hatter.

Sherlock sat on his bed and grinned, as a cup of tea floated towards him and fed him some of the liquid delight within.

"Well then! HELP ME FIND A MARVELLOUSLY SPECATCULAR COSTUME!"

"Please, can we make it a costume of some from of sanity?"

"Yes, sorry!" Sherlock smiled like a guilty child as the wardrobe doors burst open, as though some turbulent force of nature had been finally, let free.

* * *

Lacie could still hear the melody play in her head as she sat in the warm rickety carriage heading towards the social gathering one of the many Princesses had thrown in honour of their families Tercentury at the helm of the country. Lacie sat opposite her brother, who stared out the window, a slight smile playing on his face.

"What are you so cheerful about?"

"What are you so gloomy about?"

"You had to ask." Lacie grimaced and folded her arms.

"... I am sorry." Jasper sighed and ruffled his hair. "Everything's become a bit more mad and cheese like recently!"

"Cheese like?" Lacie raised an eyebrow and Jasper just laughed.

"Nevermind. Look, Abercrombie may be there but-" He reached forward for her hands and took them in his. "There will be people there, who would rather die than let him even touch you. Trust me!"

Jasper looked at his watch. "Oh my. How late! We are late for an important date."

"You are such a rabbit, Jas." She found herself saying. Jasper smiled meekly and leant out the carriage. "Edgar, please may we go a bit faster sir?"

"Ooooh yessy yes! Ah!" Edgar howled from the front of the carriage, a Hookah concealed beneath his coat.

Jasper smiled at Lacie.

"Will father be there?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Good." Lacie smiled and Jasper nodded in understanding.

In recent years, they had grown further apart from their father as he had become more and more wrapped up in something that once was. And Jasper knew the Queen was not happy with Frederick. Not at all.

* * *

"Presenting Sir Jasper Von Phantom and Madam Lacie Von Phantom."

Jasper and Lacie stood side by side at the top of a flight of long marble stairs, leading to a bursting party below. Lacie smiled through her mask. The theme of the party was fancy dress with the theme of a fairy tale. Of course at the time the most popular fairy tales were those of the Grimm brothers, who had become living celebrities in England. Jasper dressed himself in green, with a mask resembling a frog making him the Frog Prince. Rebecca would have been his Princess, but her illness was still escalading. Lacie had gone as Snow White, her dark hair and pale skin making her the perfect fit. No one else in the room had come as Snow White, but had come as Cinderella, or Rapunzel or even Sleeping beauty. On Lacie's mask, she had cleverly made it out as luscious red apple surrounded by a mirror frame. She wore a golden yellow dress with a beautifully decorated blue bodice, and even though she was unaware of the fact, made her the most exquisite and well dress young girl in the whole city. Edgar stood behind in his costume, as he was sent a separate invitation; much to the surprise yet delight from Lacie, by the Queen, he was dressed as a fine young knight from Sleeping Beauty.

They walked down the grandesque royal stairs into the crowd below. Jasper smiled at his sister, before excusing himself and entering the throng with Edgar at his side. Lacie stood and began to talk to a unknown noble group before someone interrupted.

"Excuse me, but are you Lacie Von Phantom?" The womanly voice came from behind her and Lacie frowned as the group of young girls, to whom she was talking to, gasped and bowed before hurriedly making a leave. Lacie turned around.

"Yes, why who is-" She gasped as she recognised the young woman stood before her and bowed low. "Your highness!"

The girl in red laughed kindly and shook her head. "Please, please. Friends call me Eliza, although I do not seem to have many!"

Lacie stood up from her bow and smiled.

"I can see you are Snow White! Can you make any guesses to whom I am?" She spun on the spot.

"Rose red perchance?" Lacie chuckled.

"Yes! You are the first person to say that, everyone else thinks I have just come as myself!" The Red Queen laughed. "How is your father?"

"Oh, you know..."

"Head deep in his own worries and work? Inconsiderate of those around him?" Eliza grimaced.

"Yes, well known." Lacie smiled.

"I have known your father for sometime now. He is very readable."

"But you are so young!" Lacie exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Eliza laughed, but did not reveal her true age. It may have shocked the poor girl. "Anyway, I must warn you Mr. Abercrombie is here somewhere, and I believe he has placed himself extremely near the dance floor and if I were you..."

Elize leant closer.

"I would keep on that mask and dance with anyone who has not come as the Wolf from Red Riding Hood!"

"What?" Lacie spluttered in laughter.

"I know. I though it would be amusing to inform him you were arriving as Red Riding Hood. So he came as the wolf! Anyway I really must dash, and I hope to see you very soon, dear." Eliza smiled and placed her rose red mask on her face and dashed away through the crowd. Lacie danced with some Handsome Princes and Ugly beasts each one making her night slightly more interesting. She enjoyed the company of others, and enjoyed meeting strange new people.

As she made her way from the dance floor someone dressed in White neared Lacie, with feather protruding from her back. She floated towards her and smiled.

"Why!" She exclaimed. "Lacie Von Phantom!"

She kissed Lacie on both cheeks and grinned down at her. "What a pleasure! Can you guess?"

"Er... the... Swan, Princess?" Lacie mused.

"Yes! Why how good you are! But you are a mystery to me." Before Lacie could tell her, the White Queen interrupted. "Anyway, I would like to introduce you to someone, to whom I have been informed."

She bent closer.

"Knows you full too well! Sir Abercrombie."

Lacie nearly fainted as her fiancé emerged from the crowd dress in an opulent brown, with a wolf's mask placed upon his cruel face.

"Hi, Miss Lacie. Would you like to dance with your future husband?" He smiled down at her. Lacie tried to back away, but people blocked her, unaware.

"Well... you see-"

"She had promised the next dance to me!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Finely Del Gatto, with one chuckling Sherlock Holmes at his side, stood behind her ready to take her away from the Jabberwocky; both fully prepared to save the girl, who had saved them both.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it was all because of the scene with Sherlock (Mad Hatter) and the Cat. I think Sherlock will become a most interesting character. I actually never intended to include the Mad Hatter at ALL and just leave him as an airborne disease, but because I had mentioned Sherlock Holmes in the last chapter I really could not resist, turning the most famous (fictional) detective of all time into the Mad Hatter. Plus, The White Rabbit and Caterpillar are close friends and so are the March Hare and Dormouse, and I felt the Cheshire cat was left out... so I made this all happen!!!! (Yay!)

There is also an option to do something else to both characters.... teehheee ^^

So basically, it is because of Lacie ( that is now her name!) that the Cheshire Cat was truly awakened, but also because of her why the Hatter was also awakened. MUWAAAHA.

I honestly have no idea what was flowing through my mind when I made Mad Hatter call the cat: Cheshire Cheese... it sounded funny to me... but I am slightly weird.

**_!!! PLEASE REVIEW !!!_**

**_By the way: _**The triumphant version Lacie plays on the piano from her own imagination was inspired by this:

.com/watch?v=e2IWrVVbpiM&feature=related

And Pandora hearts was the inspiration for the watch and general Look of Lacie, albeit some difference. Even though I Have renamed my main character Lacie, I was inspired by the book and the three Treacle sisters the Dormouse talks about. I know the song is called Lacie, but I was originally inspired by the book. ^^

_**xNancyx**_


	8. Chapter 8 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

_Hello, it has been too long since I last updated! I am ashamed. Lots has happened since I last did as well :S  
I went to London and payed a visist to the Library where low and behold there was a whole section dedicated to the different printings and drawings of Alice in Wonderland. I spent an hour ogling at the variety of books behind the glass in pure amazment!_

_I have completed my exams and got results. Got my A in History, but will have to resit my E in German. Next Tuesday is the last time I come back to school after summer hols. I am now in the last year! Argh! I am too young! I feel 3¬¬_

_Arggh._

_**Thank you guys for making this one of my most popular stories :)** You all make my day :)_

_Hopefully this will be worth the wait? ^^' OH I RENAMED IT! I have problems with titles, they never fullfill my... dunnno really. Fabulae Mirabiles means Fairy Tale in Latin or something like that :) bit of a mouthful, may change it back. OH well laa di da. I will shut up now._

_

* * *

_

A group of animals rested high above the dance, observing the scene below. They were sat on the rafters high above, which formed a kind of balcony. Above them, was the domed roof with cupids dancing across it like the people down below.

"This is ye last chance, me mates! If ye wanna change ye best I'd do so now, I would, or else ye stuck with it!" A rather strange half eagle half lion animal declared in his rough accent.

"Bets?" A purple cat purred. "You aren't doing this nonsense are you?"

"Certainly am, you wanna place one?"

"No not particularly." The cat purred, suddenly looking down trodden. "I lost last time."

"That's because you voted for the rabbit!" Howled the caterpillar in delight. He was smoking a hookah rather rapidly. "Anyone could have seen he was totally wrong!"

"Hey!" The White rabbit protested. "Don't be awful! What do mean I was 'wrong'!"

"Shut up, you fur ball. You moaned all the time, like you are doing now!" The caterpillar waved his Hookah round wildly and the rabbit ducked slightly to avoid been knocked over the edge.

The Dodo, had already nearly fell into the crowds below. That would have been a sight; an extinct bird falling into the elite of London.

"I'm late, I'm late!" He mimicked in a high pitched tone. "She thought you were mad!"

"Well what about you, you miserable sod!" The rabbit scowled.

The Cheshire cat sighed and peered over the edge.

"You kept telling her weird things. You were no help at all and at least I made sure she knew where she was going and was on time!"

"It don't seem right ye know." The griffin voiced, above the arguing creatures.

"What doesn't?" The turtle turned his head.

The Cat suddenly became interested once more and the other two stopped bickering to listen to the voice of reason.

"There aint no Hare." The griffin stated simply.

Only the sound of the music and chatter from down below filled the air in the rafters for a moment.

"What did he actually see?" The rabbit asked. Everyone shrugged and turned to the cat.

"Oh dear." The cat sighed and stretched out. "You really want to know?"

Everyone nodded.

"We have a new character my friends, someone worse than what we have seen before."

"Even than the Jabberwocky?" The mouse exclaimed.

"Yes." The cat licked his lips and began to clean his whiskers.

"And the bandersnatch?"

"Yes."

"Even... the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch teamed up, and placed in a deadly game of hockey, with fire breathing and supernatural capabilities?"

"Yes."

"The Jabberwocky was never bad anyway!" The rabbit stated.

"He had bad breath." The caterpillar puffed out smoke as he spoke.

The characters murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, it was awful."

"Smelt of dead things."

"That's cos he ate dead things numpty!"

"This new character" As the cat spoke silence fell once again. "Threatens everything and he happened to pick on the Hare, as he was the first to awaken here."

"*yawn* he keeps talking about Dolls and strings and something and something else. *yawn*" The dormouse whispered.

Silence followed for a moment.

"Hold on, hold on!" The caterpillar cried, holding out a hand to steady himself against thin air. "How in the bloody hell, did we get up here?"

* * *

Lacie swayed with Finley in a comfortable silence. It was a slower dance, making the two pairs go in close proximity.

"Finley?"

"Yess?" He smiled at her, in a rather cat like manner.

"When you sang a happy unbirthday... you did it completely wrong!"

"What do you mean." One of his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"One sings that song on the 364 days it is not ones birthday, therefore been an unbirthday." She grinned sheepishly. "You sang it on the wrong day."

"Oh, so you want me to sing it now? Here? Alright then!" He laughed and opened his mouth taking a deep breath. Lacie squealed and placed her hand over his mouth. They stared into each others eyes before bursting into laughter. Everyone around them, gave them strange looks.

"Come, lets go into the garden." Finely smiled, glancing around. "Before you fiancée comes looking for you."

Lacie paled and nodded, taking his hand, letting herself be dragged off. But before they reached the door, someone else took her other hand, getting dragged behind Lacie. She gasped and turned her head, dreading the worst.

"Mr. Holmes!" She exclaimed.

"Ms. Phantom!" He exclaimed back, grinning.

"Ah, Sherlock!" Finley smiled. "Nice of you to join us. Are you following?"

"Certainly, my furry friend!"

The three entered the plush gardens.

"Oh my,look at the stars!" Lacie stopped, pointing up to the sky.

Finley looked at her and then to the stars, which were clustered, twinkling and blinking white lights. Sherlock peered up, squinting, leaning over Lacies' shoulder.

"I don't see nothing!" He proclaimed, before dancing around the garden, shouting something about tea.

"Is he quite alright?"

"Nope. Mad as a Hatter." Finley grinned to himself.

"Hmm. I am not stupid, sir." Finley was shocked at her sudden sullen and determined tone of voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You all bear uncanny resemblances to my mothers old stories. You with your Cheshire Cat like abilities. Mr. Holmes with his love for tea and Madness like the Mad Hatter..."

"I resent that!" Holmes said, before something took his eyes. "A Butterfly!"

He ate it.

One of the animals, the rabbit appeared in on the of the upper windows, leading off from the rafters the others were sat on and watched in amusement. _**How you gonna deal with this then?**_

"And I have not failed to notice the animals hanging around everywhere, Owl, Eagles, Griffins, Rabbits, Caterpillars and even Dodo's!"

"Shit." The rabbit whispered, as he edged back inside.

"And this watch!" Lacie pulled out the watch. "I demand to know what is happening."

Other animals began to appear, the Cheshire Cat the only one who ventured down in a purple mist to sit on the gazebo.

"I know you are not stupid." Finley said matter of factly. "When I first saw you, I knew you were extremely well endowed in brains."

"I didn't. I thought you were thick!" Holmes exclaimed, while prancing around. Lacie and Finley ignored him.

"The fact of the matter is Lacie... we are dying."

Finley turned his back to her and observed the beautiful starlit sky.

"It is all hard to explain..."

He clenched his fist, and a foreign and seemingly natural wind breathed across his shimmering hair. He turned around and smiled sadly at her.

"Your mother was killed by a mad man."

"Not me!" Sherlock bellowed.

"Yes, not him. But something worse than that; as soon as she was killed, the place we come from began to fade, colours drained away from flowers, from people, buildings, everything. Some escaped, through the rabbit hole; we had never been above their before." he breathed in. "Some have gone back, snuck back into the twisted place, to find the colours back. Oh the colours are back, but something is warping it, beyond what it once was. Our home will kill us eventually."

He took her hands.

"When your mother died, so did her imagination. Part of her imagination was Wonderland. But it was not only use that came forth from the rabbit hole. A disease followed..."

"The Mad Hatter disease." She gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"That was not... actually it was me..." Sherlock looked sheepishly at the floor, kicking up dirt with his foot.

"So, you think I can save you?" Finley nodded.

"How? With what? I am but a girl,a mere girl."

"So? Some of the greatest leader have been girl's or of that gender." Finley smiled. "It was a girl that created us, started it all."

"Ah." A musically quiet voice spoke out. "You have told her?"

The young Princess in red stepped into the flowery garden.

"That is not our only concern, girl." She walked up to Lacie. "There is a period of civil war, between myself and my sister. I am afraid it may have been that, which made everything go wrong."

She placed two red gloved hands on Lacie's shoulders, smiling kindly. "You still have the watch here on you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lacie attempted to bow.

"There is no need to bow." The Princess yawned and looked up the stars. "It is time."

She shoved Lacie backwards. Lacie stared in shock, expecting only to collide with the grass as she stumbled back. In slow motion, she felt the ground behind her crumble, she felt gravity pulling her into the hole created. She saw the roots of trees go past slowly, and above her she could hear muffled cries of 'NO!' and the faces of the Princess, Sherlock and Finley, before the earth swallowed her.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_So far the animals are my favorite... I modelled the caterpillar on one of my friends. All the animals have 1 or more human counterpart. Why? Not sure yet. _

_I was never going to send her down the Rabbit hole, but then I decided too. It keeps it in with the book story :)_

_**Please Review**_

**__****Critiscm greatly accepted.**_ But no flames...  
I actually made a mistake in another FanFic, and someone pointed it out, but thought I did it one purpose... maaah! Going to sort that out now... heheee ^^'_

_Hope you enjoyed_

_**XJuniX**_


	9. Chapter 9 I Challenge You Sir to A Duel

**_Thank you to all Reviewers! Thank you so much for reading this story and putting up with my inability to update regularly! _**

_I sincerely hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

She fell, tumbling away from the light into a vacuum of shadows, the smell of soil overwhelming her senses. The smell of damp, she was falling through the grave of the dead, whose domain was in the ground. She cried in shock and fear, digging her fingers into the soft and wet soil to try and halt her fall… but it was no use. She continued at the same velocity, only managing to rip out chunks of plant roots, worms and compost.

She was so far from the surface now, that she could not see the light and the light could not see her. But she could feel the long drop narrow, closing in around her. The soil touched her feet, her chin, and her nose. She was covered in the muck and grim of the earth. She began to panic; she disliked small spaces and sobbed. Yet now there was little air to breath and each sob shook her lungs, paining them as they tried to keep their life giving process going. She was going to die. She was going to die.

* * *

The three characters stood around the green grass rimmed hole in the small garden.

"Hmm." Sherlock peered into the hole, testing the edges, which crumbled under his gentlemanly shoes. He took out a pipe and lit a match just by swiping it through the air.

Finley was on his knees, reaching inside as though trying to grab her spirit or ghost. She had fallen from sight.

Sherlock puffed on his pipe. "This is surely a great mystery."

Finley glanced up at him. "What the fucking hell are you on about?"

"This is most peculiar."

"What's peculiar? It's a bloody hole! You blubbering fool, you bloody well know what this is all about!"

"I am going to solve this mystery." Sherlock raised a finger into the sky and began pacing up and down the garden.

Finley heaved a sigh, closing his purple cat like eyes, before resuming to standing.

"It's time?"

The beautiful Red Queen was staring at the stars still, nodding and smiling as though she could here their whispers of knowledge. She titled her head to gaze at the noble man.

"Why yes." She spoke in that same seductive tone, which was only her natural way of verse. "She must ride the weaving waves of magic. She must go forth to our world now."

Finley looked back to the hole and bit his lip. He was unaware that she looked at him through narrowed eyes, an amused smile growing wider and wider.

"She will need some otherworldly help." The Princess whispered.

"Does that mean we came go after her?" Finley asked.

"No. Too dangerous for you, as a puppet master rules the realm."

"And you let her go there?" Finley roared. "It is too dangerous for me, but ooh no it is ok for her…"

"Because if she dies there she will wake up, here." The Princess watched the skies once more, as the swirling purple clouds covered the stars. "She is in fact, in more danger on her natural plane from the main antagonist."

Finley grumbled to himself.

"The workings of your mind are true, you know the answer yet." The Princess reverted back to monotone, as though preparing to place her public mask and smiled. In a twirl of red she turned back towards the music and social chimes of the building.

Finley pressed his elegant fingers to his forehead, as the wind blew over the garden rustling the leaves in a whisper of instructions.

"I have it!" Sherlock had stopped pacing behind him and walked beside him to point to the hole. "It is so clear now! How fantastically obvious!"

"I preferred you as a disease." Finley sighed.

"How horrible it must be for you to be so stupid." Sherlock patted his friends' shoulder. "Hole be gone, you by gone. Haha funny. I STILL AM A DISEASE YOU PURPLE MAN!"

He led Finley towards the gazebo, where the purple cat sat on the roof smiling, smiling. Behind them the ground crushed out the hole, back into a plush grass.

"We have a job to do, my dear chap! Both of our worlds are connected yes?"

"Yes."

"So, therefore, if she fixes ours… we must fix this one. Yes?"

"Yes. God you are fast today." Finely shook his head, but the other man ignored his sarcasm.

"But, the main Antagonist is here as well as there! CAPISH! Thus, we must cure our dear friend the man who likes March and get this other fellow!"

Finley nodded. "Exceedingly good point, but we are only two, two legged persons of our correct gender so…"

"Yes, but, I do believe there is the smelly rabbit and caterpillar! Butler and Brother. Also of the two legged and gender correct kind, like our esteemed selves. SMILE! They can do some bits and we do the others. Then bobs your uncle and fanny's your aunt, everything will be hunky dory annnddd…."

"We will be gone from her life." Finley finished miserably.

"Yes." Sherlock sang, clapping his mad hands together.

"I suppose it has to be done."

"YES!" He screamed and giggled. "Did I tell you I am a man? Anyway, we can not have the Duke… or Earl… or whatever you are parading around on some secret mission… SSSHH! Its secret you pillock! Sooo… we need an alter ego for you."

"Good thinking, for once."

"My thinking is always as impeccably virginal as your cock. Right so, howabout Steve?"

"What?" Finley raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't like Steve? Wait to I tell him. Tut tut. Howabout Zhao Zen?"

"I am scared for you."

"Too Oriental? Hmm. Jimmy Cricket? No? Peter Pan? I like that one… howabaout Jim… Jake.. Joe… ooh something beginning with J sounds right. And then Watford… Wraysford…"

"John Watson?" Finley stared at his friend, with a mixture at disbelief and humour.

"Oh yeas! How wonderful and strangely familiar… lets make you a Doctor for funnies." Sherlock exclaimed.

"Oh my Lord." Finley exhaled a fine breath.

The cat laughed at the two men from the fine latticed gazebo. Finely exchanged a quick look with his counter part before the Mad Hatter stood, dragging him off towards the building.

The cat stretched and yawned, turning its attention to the far moon light, chipped from the cloud cover.

"How amusing." An old voice, croaked in hoarse age, spoke out to him.

The cat giggled. "Yesss. Very amusing. Have you yet decided which one, My Lady?"

"Perhaps. We are very certain with out choice, dear Cat. Come back to the palace now. We are getting bored."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Where is Ms. Von Phantom?" The lively Orchestra stopped playing. All attention turned to the young fiancée of the lady in question, and the detective and noble man.

Jasper and Edgar looked up from their activities at the edge of the room. Jasper nodded in politeness to the ladies, who against his wishes had gathered sympathetically around him. They wished his own fiancée good will, to get better. Even though each one secretly wanted her death, in order to secure the handsome young mans in marriage. Edgar, the ever faithful butler, stuck to his master a loyal shadow and loyal friend.

They pushed through the crowds together to get to the source of the public commotion.

"What about my sister?" Jaspers' voice rang out. He cast his clever eyes from Abercrombie to the two men before him.

Abercrombie's wolf mask was hanging in one hand, as the other held up the esteemed Sherlock Holmes by the scruff of the neck. His teeth were sharp. Like that of a wolf and in the Mad Hatter's madness he began to make piggy noises.

"These two…. WHY!" He roared and growled. Abercrombie was shaking with anger.

"What… stiflingly lovely teeth you have!" Sherlock pushed out his tongue and giggled.

"Holmes." Finley barked.

The grip on his neck tightened, the collar beginning to reach hurting point. But of course, he did not feel pain. Not anymore.

"Look, can we just calm down?" Finley reached for Abercrombie, who dropped Holmes and advanced.

"I will deal with this mad oaf later!"

"Oaf… ? I thought I was more a … leaf. Yes, a leaf, floating down a river of golden dew…"

"YOU!" Abercrombie pointed at Finley, who put up both his hands in a gesture of peace, but his eyes flashed red. "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY MY FIANCEE FROM ME!"

The animals from far high began to twitter, but to the ordinary person below, it sounded like the leaves rustling in the late night breeze.

In one fluid movement, Finley had been slapped across the face 3 times by the glove of Abercrombie.

"I challenge you, Sir, to a duel! And I demand you bring her back…"

"When?" Finley looked bored now.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is not a good day." His eyes flashed once more as he narrowed them.

Abercrombie turned red in anger. "Day after! Meet me at Crystal Palace at the turn of Twilight. There I will settle this folly once and for all!"

He turned on his heel and stalked out from the Dance hall. Slowly, as though it were a music box revolving around in a dream, the orchestra began to play. Even slowly still, the noisy and gossiping masses stared at the group of men remaining until Jasper strode over to Sherlock to bring him to his feet.

"Look, Jasper…" But before Finley could explain he had been slapped across the face. It was such a quick action, that even he almost missed it.

"That is for not telling me."

"I did not know a single informative fact, my dear man!" Finley exclaimed.

"Fair enough."

Edgar glanced at Sherlock, who glanced back at the butler dressed with mirrors on his costume.

"Is he ok?" Jasper tilted towards the newly awakened Sherlock.

They turned to look at him. He was now moving around the butler very fast, laughing in glee at the faces of himself he could see.

"Yeah. He is much tamer though, and that seems to be worrying."

"Abercrombie meant it Finley, he wants your blood spilt."

"Hmm. I tried..."

"I know my dear old chap, i most certainly know as I witnessed the event transpire!" Jasper clapped him on the back.

"And so it begins." Finleys' eyes flashed purple in mischief, grinning a cat like smile.

Jasper laughed. "Well, we have lots of work to partake in have we not? Let us leave this superficial place."

As the four human forms walked from the glittering romp and pomp of British Aristocracy, high above the rafters their true forms smiled, smiled at the new prospects and adventures waiting from the turn of the moon into sun.

* * *

A few miles away, through the dark streets of London, lay the Scotland Yard Police headquarters. Detective Inspector Cingoli was leafing through the case report of the Puppeteer Murder and now the Watchmaker. It had gone nowhere, no leads, just dead ends as though the guilty man, who no doubt still roamed the streets didn't exist. But he laughed to himself; the antagonist did not exist and nor did he himself. He reached over his desk and turned off the gas light.

He fumbled in his jacket pocket and found box of pre-rolled cigarettes, which he had taken the liberty to line with his drug. He lit in, inside the office only the flair of his match and then the burn of tobacco could be seen in the the newly acquired darkness. he stretched back in his seat and pondered: "Who was the antagonists controller?"

"Red Queen or White Queen. hmmmm. Difficult choice to choose!" A small squeaky voice spoke up to him.

He peered down and saw the outline of an ugly wrinkled caterpillar, a bong by his side.

"Have you considered Cingoli, that perhaps we should also look towards the dear Queen herself as another possiblity, as she is the one who ultimately is in control of this twisted game." He inhaled.

"Who do you think knows?" Cingoli leant forwards and both Caterpillars exhaled the cloud onto the other.

"Hmm. Good delicate question. I think the Cat knows, no not the young handsome cat, but the true cat. The problem is, he could be the evil one as well... which would most likely crush our young crusader of love. The rabbit... he is stupid and talks to trees too much! I reckon the Mad Hatter knows..."

"Thought he was a disease."

"Oh yes, that he still is as well, but he has come back as Sherlock Holmes. The thing is with that chap, i would have no idea who he would side with... I hate civil war. When it is over, perhaps we would have lost some, it would be back to normal once again."

"Hmm. I do not like not knowing."

"Join the club! We have taken bets!" The caterpillar sang. "It is swinging more towards the White Queen to trust."

"But the Jabberwocky..."

"Never know, he could be out to protect us all, eh?" The caterpillar waved his arms. "nothing is as it seems!"

"Gov! Gov!" Cingoli looked up to a commotion in the corridor, past the wooden door. He could hear the poilshed shoes of an officer running along the tiled floors.

The door burst open and the Officer was confronted by a gust of purple mist.

"Another murder, sir!"

"Alright!" Cingoli moved into action, swinging his cape on and hat over his head, stashing his addcition back to its home.

"Sir is that a Caterpillar?"

"No." Cingoli frowned and walked off. "It is a dog."

"Woof, woof." The Caterpillar grinned as it watched the confusion on the officers face as he leant against the desk. "Bye bye. Happy murder time!"

* * *

She spun around. She felt something, so she was not dead. She was not stuck in the ground with soil around her… but she was… yet she was still falling. Lacie squinted through the darkness she could make out a far perpetual light shining from the depths of the belly of the Earth. If it was Earth. She tried to remember her mothers' story, to try and help her. She knew it was that. For days she had pieced together the likenesses. She had concluded that this was either real, or it all was some weird dream. At this moment, she was not sure which one she wanted it to be. She was most certainly not a stupid girl.

The light neared her steady fall, and its brightness blinded her for a few short seconds. It was a gas lamp, a beautiful and golden gas lamp burning on a ridge in the soil all the way down here! Curiouser and Curiouser still! She reached out for the lamp, but it was raising as she was falling. Then she noticed more and more lamps, some gas, some candle and some a weird new thing! They were all different shapes and sizes and each cast a different glow around the dark damp place.

_It's Only a Fairy Tale Anyway, Lacie. Mothers' story never really happened. But sometimes, I do think it did. We need to make a fairy tale from our life everyday! Lacie, make it happen._

The past chimed as somewhere within the hole, a clock began to announce the hour, like bells tolling at a funeral.

* * *

**_Authors Notes'_**

_Erm... once again sorry about the 3-4 inactivity! I am not sure when I will next update, but this is kinda... nearly finished. I say this and 30 ch laterrr..._

_Happy New Year and Christmas Everybody!_

_Please comment_

_xJunix_


End file.
